


[water]

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Gen, Story Fragment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-22
Updated: 2006-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginji likes making Ban happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[water]

Ginji likes making Ban happy. Ban doesn't make being happy easy, because all of the things Ban wants are the things that he and Ginji don't have. Ban says that he'll be happy once the Get Backers are rich, so rich that they can pick and choose the jobs they want--rich enough to spend weeks at a time with nothing to occupy themselves with but sun, and sand, and pretty girls in tiny bathing suits.

Right now, the Get Backers aren't rich; and there's certainly no sun, or sand, or pretty girls in tiny bathing suits. There's just Ginji, and Ban, and a rented room that's more clean than not. Ginji can tell that Ban is happy, though, because Ban's shoulders are loose, and he's making soft, content sounds low in his throat that are making Ginji feel warm and happy.

Ban said: "I'm not an invalid, Ginji."

Ban said: "I'm not a fucking _girl,_ Ginji."

Ban hadn't been happy at all. His arm still hurt too much to move easily, and his expression had been growing more and more sour as his spikes wilted and drooped into his eyes. He'd come out of the bathroom with soapsuds still caught in his hair. Ban had scratched at his hair furiously, and said: "fuck," which Ginji understood to mean "yes," because Ban was never gracious in defeat.

Ban isn't grumping any more. Ginji is very careful with him, because he doesn't want to hurt Ban, and because he doesn't want Ban to make him stop too soon. Water is streaming over Ginji's knuckles, and shampoo foams between his fingers. Ban's hair is thick, and soft, and Ginji rubs careful circles at the base of Ban's skull. Ban sighs, and relaxes even more--and Ginji's heart is so full it _hurts,_ because Ban trusts him, and is letting Ginji take care of him.


End file.
